After Last Sacrifice
by BBSweetie
Summary: It is my joy to bring to you what happens AFTER the fabulous conclusion to the Vampire Academy series. But is it really the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Heads Up! Rose and Lissa still have a bond.**

Chapter 1

There are only three moments when you can land a punch on my Dimitri. Number one- he's "asleep" with me. Number two- he's talking to me. Number three- he's kissing me. I had already used the third option last year, and the second option a few months before that. As far as I know, no one has discovered the first two options besides me. All were for very good reasons, of course. Mainly, I wanted something and he was being persistent about not giving it to me. And I mean, _really _persistent. Like, he purposefully fell asleep on top of me, pinning my arms at my sides. Punching him with pinned arms is very difficult. But, when you face evil creatures of the night on a regular basis, you learn to manage.

The reason I'm bringing this up is because in a rare moment when Dimitri's control wall is down (he's avidly talking to me), one of the students managed to clip him straight in the back. Dimitri fell forwards abruptly into me with a grunt of pain. We were there with Lissa and Christian for a royal function tonight, since the two of us were their main guards. They were talking with some other senior dhampir students about what they had planned for their guarding futures. Who their dream charge was, how their training was going, etc. Royal guards were scattered throughout the gym, so Dimitri and I had taken those rare moments to actually talk to each other. A student took this as his option too.

Gently shoving Dimitri to the side, I glared at the student, before leaping on him and restraining his hands behind his back.

"Hey! Hey! What're you doing!" The student yelled. I used my other hand to push his face into the gym mat.

"You attacked a guardian!" I growled. Royal guardians had surrounded us the second a blow was landed, and they helped me get him under control because he was thrashing wildly.

"Let me up! Let me up! It was just a dare!" The student shrieked. The guardians and I raised him up enough to drag him to a bench. Finally someone managed to secure his hands with flex cuffs. Dimitri, recovered from the punch, walked over and kneeled in front of him with a death glare in his eyes. Glancing around the perimeter, I saw that several Royal Guards had surrounded Christian and Lissa for precautionary reasons.

"Give me your reasoning, boy." Dimitri demanded. The boy cowered in fear, obviously aware of Dimitri's god-like reputation.

"I-It was just a d-dare. I swear to God!" The student stammered. Dimitri glared at the boy and then motioned an academy guardian over.

"Take him to Headmistress Kirova." The guardian nodded and dragged the somber looking boy away.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. I wasn't so much worried about his injuries, so much as what this would do to his pride. Usually he was always watching his surroundings, but since we never get to see each other, this was one of a the rare moments when he wasn't.

"Yeah." He said gruffly. He was obviously in a bad mood. Glancing around again, I saw that life in the gym had resumed as if the situation had never taken place. Lissa was observing some of the students fighting skills. Dimitri followed my gaze and caught Christian's eye. With a nod of his head, Christian signaled Dimitri to him before starting to make his way to the door.

"Sorry, Roza, Christian's leaving. I'll see you at the dinner." Dimitri said with a quick peck on the cheek. He walked purposefully towards his charge. The students that were in his way parted to make a wide path for him. None of them wanted to mess with him after what had happened.

Shaking my head, I also made my way to my charge. When I was standing next to her, Lissa leaned back to whisper in my ear.

"They're skills are looking good. I think we'll be getting a good batch sent out this year." She whispered lowly. I nodded and turned my attention to the novices fighting in front of us. A female and male novice were circling each other, both looking to take the offensive. They both showed signs of getting hit, but not much.

After a few more seconds of circling, the boy whipped out a kick aimed for the gut, which the girl promptly deflected by grabbing his foot and flipping him onto his back. She proceeded to get on top of him and pin his arms against the mat. After a few attempts to get up, he relaxed and seceded to his defeat. A few of the other novices whooped and hollered at them. When the girl stood up, she extended a hand to her opponent and helped him up. They smiled good naturedly at each other before turning to Liss expectantly.

For a minute, Lissa didn't respond and the novices narrowed their eyes confusedly. I then realized that they were waiting for a comment from _me._

"Your technique was good. Keep in mind though that a grab like that won't work with a Strigoi. The best thing to do would be to block the kick and move closer for a shot at the heart. If you actually managed to grab a Strigoi's leg like that, it would most likely toss you into a wall and kill you." I stated. They looked a little dejected, so I added one more comment, "but other than that you're precision was very nice, and that kick was handed out beautifully, as well as the lower hook to the diaphragm. A punch like that will most likely cause the Strigoi to weaken so you can get in another hit before the kill. It was very good technique." This brightened them up and they nodded in thanks before returning to their group of chattering novices. They seemed a little in awe of what I had said.

Lissa was grinning at me from ear to ear. I let myself into her head and absorb her emotions. Feelings of giddiness and overall happiness and wonder were filling her mind.

"What?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing. You're just kind of a celebrity." She chuckled and started to walk out of the gym. Myself and the rest of the royal guards followed her. The minute we were outside, they fanned out to secure the perimeter. As long as I was close by the queen, then they could be farther away to keep any threats from getting too close.

"What? No way!" I scoffed.

"Uh. Yes, way! Those novices were practically flying with your praise. The fact that they're technique was told to be good by a royal guardian took them to cloud 9. The other fact that Rose Hathaway was the one to give them said praise sent them to cloud 22."

"Cloud 22? Liss, really?" I gave her a look. I guess I was kind of well-known among my world, but only really for the fact that I was a suspected murderer. I guess along with that, my accomplishments somehow made its way through. With me being the first senior novice in my class to kill Strigoi, I was kind of held in high standards among the guardians. And apparently everywhere else too.

"Yes really! Now c'mon, I've got to stop by the specializing classes and then we have to get ready for the dinner." I groaned but followed obediently. I hated royal functions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review.**

Chapter 2

It was seven o-clock in the vampiric evening and I was leaning against the wall in the common room that had been transformed into a grand ballroom for Lissa's arrival. The dinner had passed on already, so now Lissa and Christian were "mingling". I never understood politics. And none of the other council members were here anyway. Even Jill had skipped out of coming to her old school. Or, I guess it was forced. Although the academy was safe, the only heir to the Dragomir line was best kept away at court. I almost felt bad for her, but it was for the good of Lissa. And Lissa always came first.

Opening myself to Lissa, I got feelings of fatigue and brief annoyedness, but otherwise she stayed completely at ease. She was discussing the Moroi curriculum with Ms. Karp, who had resumed teaching at the school. But now as an offensive magic's teacher. Christian was tuning in right next to her, and I could feel Lissa's wants and needs to be alone with him. Gross.

Glancing around the room, I locked eyes with my god sent from the heavens. His hair was tied back in a short ponytail, and his eyes stared at mine, piercing me to the core of my soul. His mouth was turned up in a smirk that if I didn't know any better, was meant to be seductive. I had my own wants and needs for tonight, and boy did I plan to carry those out.

Suddenly, a sharp spike from Lissa caused me to look over at her. I ran to her with a flash and had my stake in hand, ready for anything.

"What's going on?" I demanded. Lissa was shaking, grabbing my shoulder from behind. I looked down and so help me, it was the boy from this morning. He was on the floor covering his face with hands and a terrified look in his eyes. I noticed Christian standing behind two guardians staring down at the boy with a _very _angry expression on his face.

Reaching down, I grabbed the boy's collar and tugged him up so I could look him in the eyes. He wasn't daggling, but he was trying very hard not to.

"What did you do this time, boy?" I growled. All the while I kept my arm outstretched in front of Lissa, shielding her from the boys gaze. She clung to my back, shaking violently. She wasn't crying, but I could tell that she was scared shitless even without the bond's help.

"I-I didn't do anything, I swear!" The boy yelped fearfully. I narrowed my eyes menacingly.

"LIAR!" Christian shouted. He strained against the guardians but they held him back. I could tell by their faces that they were uncomfortable with holding a royal moroi, but he was being a threat to people, and that was enough.

"I'll ask one more time. What did you do?" My voice was so low, I knew that only he and Lissa would be able to hear it. I hardly recognized my own voice. It was deep and menacing, meant to strike fear into whomever it was directed at. The boy's eyes widened in shock and he visibly gulped.

"I was told to give the queen a message. Not anybody else. Only her majesty. That other royal got in the way." The boy nodded towards a still fuming Christian. Obviously when the message had been delivered to Lissa, Christian had seen how scared she had become, and made a move for the boy. That was when the guardians had moved in and restrained him.

"What was this message?" I asked, though I already knew my answer.

"Only the queen." The boy's voice was in a monotone.

"Well, what about this morning, huh? What about the guardian you attacked?" The boys eyes glazed over and the next words he spoke haunted me through to my soul.

"The dead shouldn't have given you up the first time. They're seething in their graves because you got away the second time. They're coming for you. Through whatever means necessary." With that, the boy dropped from my grasp and started writhing on the floor, before coming to a stop and just laying there. I didn't need to check his pulse to know he was dead.

_Through whatever means necessary _What did that mean? Through Lissa? Why would the message only be for her?

As if a tidal had just flooded me, a series of information flooded my brain. It caused me to propel myself in the direction of my love with enough force to knock over anyone to stand in my way.

"DIMITRI!" I shrieked, just as I saw him collapse to the ground, clutching his back.

**This was a short chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger and the length. I need at least 10 reviews for this chapter before I post the next! How do I know if you like it otherwise?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a long one. So be happy.**

Chapter 3

The time seemed to pass so slowly from then on. It was as if my whole world had been drowned in caramel syrup, without the sweet flavor. My legs couldn't move fast enough. Dimly, I heard Lissa shouting behind me, telling me to stop.

_Can't stop. Can't stop._

Dimitri. Dimitri was in trouble. He fell so slowly. His hand twisted uncomfortably behind his back and his face contorted in pain. I had a sudden flashback of the caves, when I saw him go down then as well. I was determined to save him now, even if I couldn't then.

_Can't stop. The dead can have me. Not Dimitri. I'm coming, my love_

I wanted to shout these things. To scream them at the top of my lungs. But no sound came from my lips. Seconds seemed like hours as I crossed the distance to my beloved Dimitri.

"Dimitri, Dimitri." I cooed as I turned him over so his head was in my lap. Time unfroze and a rush of guardians flew to my side.

"What happened to him? I didn't see anything!"

"Me either!"

"Someone call a doctor or something!"

Various shouts were yelled across the room. All I saw was Dimitri. His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was set in a grimace. Even without noise, it was obvious he was in extreme pain.

"Roza…help…" He whispered.

"I'm here, my love, I'm here! What's happening? What's wrong?" I asked him frantically. I knew I probably had a look of terror on my face.

"My…back…" I could tell it took every ounce of his strength not to just pass out right there. Flipping him gently onto his side, I ripped through his duster and shirt to reveal his bare skin on his back.

Jagged lines crossed in the center, looking like giant purple lightning bolts. It looked like Medusa's hair, all tangled up and twisting. And it was… _moving_! The lines that crossed his back twisted and intertwined with each other, all generating from the center of his back. Right where that boy had punched him this morning.

"Oh God, oh God, LISSA! GET OVER HERE!" I shrieked. I rolled Dimitri completely on to his back, and I heard gasps from the surrounding guardians. I felt Lissa's presence through the bond and then she was kneeling next to me.

"Rose, move aside." She said calmly. How the hell could she be calm at a moment like this?! But, I obediently moved away so Lissa could heal him. At this point, he had passed out from the pain.

Opening myself up to Lissa's emotions, I felt the love and joy that was called forth when she healed someone. Images of rainbows and magic fields and happiness and overall love filled her mind and body. But underneath, I sensed something else, something darker. A sense of nervousness. Nervousness about the healing and what it would do. Then I got it. Lissa didn't know what was ailing my Dimitri, so she was healing everything instead. And, without focusing on one specific goal, she was quickly becoming drained. But, she knew that this was important to me, so she kept pushing herself on.

Before my own eyes, the lines stopped moving on Dimitri's back and slowly but surely, they disappeared all together. Dimitri still lay there unconscious, but his injury, or whatever it was, was healed.

I sensed Lissa falling and caught her before her head hit the floor. She had completely exhausted herself with the healing. Christian came forward and took her from me, bringing her close in his arms and picking her up bridal style. Our eyes met for a brief moment, but in that moment, we both shared the same thought.

_We will protect the ones we love. Even if it means our own end._

Another guardian slung one of Dimitri's arms over his shoulder, and I did the same with his opposite arm. Together, we dragged Dimitri behind Lissa to the school's medical center, where we were instructed that both the queen and my beloved were going to need to be on bed rest for at least a few days. Since we couldn't very well keep them at the academy, they were moved back to court on the queen's private jet. The first thing Christian did when we got back was phone in to Jill to tell her the story and that she would need to fill in for Lissa in the meetings. Jill readily agreed and asked Christian and I to keep her updated on their conditions, since she couldn't get to the infirmary without a bucket load of guardians.

In the meantime, we both never left their sides. Minutes turned into hours, and hours turned into days. Almost four days had passed before I felt even the slightest flicker from Lissa. That flicker grew into a spark and that spark grew into a flame.

"Christian! I can feel it! She's waking up!" I yelled. I rushed to her side along with Christian and we both waited to see those stunning green eyes looking back at us.

"Mmmmm." She groaned and scrunched up her nose before weakly opening her eyes to stare up at us.

"How long?" She asked, sitting up. She put a hand to her head and I felt dizziness rush to me through the bond.

"Woah, Liss, take it easy. You've been out for almost four days." I said and laid a hand on her arm, gently easing her back to lie down. Didn't do much good because she immediately shot back up again.

"Dimitri! Is Dimitri ok? I didn't know if I could heal him or not!" She glanced around frantically, and her gaze rested on his still sleeping form.

"He hasn't even stirred. He's been so still." I whispered and felt tears threaten to spill from my eyes. I hastily wiped them away, but Lissa still saw.

"He's going to be okay, Rose. He's strong. He'll wake up." Lissa put her hand on my arm and squeezed. I smiled back at her, but it didn't reach my eyes. An abrupt knock on the door moved us out of our dimness to look at a guardian who obviously felt awkward having come inside the room at this point and time. Well, duh.

"Um. Uh…" He stammered and I sighed, annoyance creeping on to my face.

"Just spit it out, Guardian Prost." I didn't know him well, but I did remember seeing his face once or twice when I came back to court for Victor's trial.

"Um. Guardian Croft wants you in his office. He said that it's urgent." With that, he scurried out of the room like a terrified little mouse. How he managed to pass his trials was beyond me.

I looked at Lissa and Christian, and then my eyes went to my soul mate. What if he wakes up? I want to be the first one he sees.

"Rose. Go. We'll let you know if anything happens." Christian said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I nodded, biting my lip to keep from sobbing right then and there. I let out a shaky breath and left the room, Christian and Lissa's eyes staring into my back.

When I got to Hans's office, I was immediately ushered in by the receptionist. Yeah, you heard me. Big bad Guardian Hans Croft has a receptionist.

"Guardian Hathaway, please take a seat." He motioned to the chair in front of his desk and I sat down warily. The last time I had been in here was when Eddie and I were being scolded for going to Las Vegas for a "party weekend". I probably wouldn't be sitting here now if he knew what I had really done. Go figure.

"We've got some news of a Strigoi uprising just south of Court." He stated calmly. By the way his eyes searched mine, I could tell that he was gauging my reaction. Boy, did I have a reaction. But, I was _newly appointed guardian in special standings_. So, I kept said reaction hidden.

"A Strigoi uprising? Against what?" I said calmly. Hans, I could tell, was impressed that I didn't leap out of my seat in outrage. Which is probably what I would have done in other circumstances.

"We're not sure yet. But our sources are saying that they've assembled quickly and very close to Court. We need to take action before they do." With this, he started to pull out files from his desk drawer.

"Take action? Like, go after the Strigoi? I mean, I'm all for new governmental ideas, but that just seems crazy to me." It didn't actually. I very much wanted to go out right now and strike those bastards to hell where they belong.

"I know. But, we're assembling a strike team that moves out tomorrow when the sun rises. We'll need as much daylight as possible. I want you to lead the team, Hathaway." Now, this, this is when I leap out of my chair in outrage.

"What?! I'm just a new guardian! And what about the Queen and Dimitri—"

"The Queen is very much in danger here as well Rose! What do you think would happen if we didn't get rid of this threat, huh? Who do you think they would come after? And I know you care about Belikov but remember our rule. You've been told to follow this always. _They come first._" Hans yelled back at me. He was right, of course.

"Why should I lead? There are plenty of other more experienced guardians out there." I said in a low voice, feeling very small.

"Yes, there are more experienced. But you are by far the most dedicated. You've killed many more Strigoi than almost every single one of those guardians out there, and at such a young age. I know you, Rose. You will put your entire heart and will into protecting the Queen and those that you love. I know you have what it takes to lead this operation." His stare was cold into mine.

I couldn't leave Dimitri. He could awaken any day now, and where would I be? On a suicide mission. Because that's what this was. A complete and total suicidal mission. But, Hans was right. He and I both knew he was right.

_I'm so sorry my love_, I said in my heart. If Dimitri and I were connected somehow, someway, I knew he would hear me.

"Fine. I'll go." I said, staring Hans dead in the eyes.

_They come first._

**Require reviews for this chapter: 5**

**Until next time~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go. Good job with the reviews.**

Chapter 4

I had a few short hours before I was told to be in the guardians building for debriefing. Hans had told me to spend this time packing and getting everything organized. Did I listen to him? Hell no. I went straight back to the infirmary.

"Well, Rose? What happened?" Lissa asked. She had gotten out of the bed and now stood by the window with Christian. Soon she'd be back to complete normalcy and be able to resume her queenly duties.

"Hans has assigned me to be leader of a major mission. We leave in two hours." I stated clearly. Shock flowed to me through the bond, followed by sympathy. She knew that I didn't want to leave Dimitri, and that something serious had to have been going on for me to make this decision.

"I promise to keep you updated. I won't let anything get passed by you." She said, giving me a tight hug. I squeezed her with one arm and looked at Christian. He had a soft smile on his face, but when he looked at me, he seemed to understand.

_Protect her. _My eyes said to his, and he gave a small nod.

"I have to go." I told Lissa as she released her hold on me. She smiled at me kindly, and I returned it halfheartedly. It still felt like part of my existence was missing. Without knowing if my Dimitri was ok, I couldn't focus. Walking over to him, I laid my hand against his cheek and stared down at his peaceful face. He looked completely at ease, not a care in the world.

"I love you with all my heart. I'll be back soon, my darling Dimitri." I kissed his head, and with one last wistful glance at everyone who stood in the room, I left.

The group that was assembled at the office was startlingly large, but not big enough to severely diminish the sources that the court had. There seemed to be about twenty or so guardians here, and to my shock, around ten or twelve Moroi. Moroi were going on a mission about protecting Moroi? Something about that seemed greatly wrong. I had been raised my entire life to protect and serve them, and now I was fighting with them? What the hell?

"Settle down, settle down! Let's get down to business. Hathaway?" Hans called to me. I moved to the front so that I could face everyone in the room.

"It's been noted that a large group of Strigoi have assembled together just outside of the Court boundaries. This mission is a strike team where we can eliminate the threat before it eliminates us. You've all been chosen because of your unique abilities to stay strong and hold your own in a fight. We won't let them destroy the center of our world. We'll take them down before they can do it to us!" I announced and I heard various whoops and cheers from the guardians that I knew well.

"Are you sure we should be taking leadership from someone so young and…fresh?" A guardian I didn't know said speculatively. Frankly, since I thought the same thing, I didn't really have an answer. Luckily, I was saved when Hans jumped in.

"Hathaway is very responsible and very much qualified to lead this mission. Most of you have seen or heard of her accomplishments, and she will be treated as a senior guardian and as your superior. Understood?" Hans glared at the group and they all nodded meekly, probably out of fear.

"Here's how it's going to go. There will be three strike groups that surround the location by these three entry points," I said, pointing to locations on the map, "Gladge and Hammelstone, you will be team leaders to groups two and three, and I'll lead the first. Gladge, you'll come in from the south at my signal and immediately check and clear the perimeter and the left side of the house. I'll move in from the north and dispatch any remaining Strigoi. Hammelstone, you'll cover the east entrance and clear that area out. If this goes as planned, any remaining Strigoi will be shoved into the west corner, where we can finish them off. Clear?" The two other guardians nodded, and I divided groups. There would be four Moroi to each group, each wielding a different element. Eight guardians with an extra one in Hammelstone's group. All together, we made a pretty impressive strike team.

The day of the raid came and we moved into position. Pressing the button on my earpiece, I clarified with both locations. Everything seemed alright and quiet, but I knew to never take that as a good sign.

"On my mark. Ready… MOVE! GET TO YOUR LOCATIONS! GO! NOW!" I signaled my team and in we went. When we entered the facility, there looked to be about thirteen Strigoi here. We were outnumbered, but only by one. Swinging to my left, I caught one beast with a hook to the jaw, but it didn't seem to faze him. I went with a roundhouse kick and got him good in the shoulder and made him stumble. That was all I needed. I took my stake and plunged it deep in his heart and waited for him to stop moving. Looking around, Strigoi were being lit up and staked everywhere. One charged at me and I took him on. I ducked under his swing and took him at the knees. Tackling him, he toppled on top of me, and I used the momentum to flip over and stab him from underneath. Shoving him off, we had cleared out the Strigoi in our area.

We had lost two guardians in the process, but no Moroi luckily.

"MOVE TO THE WEST! WE HAVE TO CORNER THE REST! GO! GO! GO!" I motioned and my group moved, keeping stakes and hands ready. The Moroi looked exhausted, but they had been chosen because they could handle this. We had to finish this mission.

We came across another Strigoi group halfway there, and we were largely outnumbered. My team moved into action. One came at me with a kick, and out of pure instinct, I ignored my training and grabbed his leg to stop the blow. He used this to swing me into the wall. Stars danced in front of my vision and when I stood, the room spun wildly. This was exactly what I had told the novices not to do. Karma's a bitch.

The Strigoi moved toward me and grabbed my throat. I couldn't breathe, and I scrabbled at his arm with my nails, trying to pry him off. It wasn't working.

_No! No! I will not leave like this! _

"Time to say goodnight, pretty dhampir." The Strigoi swung his fist towards the side of my head, and I braced myself for impact. At the very last moment, I heard Lissa's voice in my head.

_Rose! Rose, he's awake! Dimitri's awake!_

It was like my world suddenly became clear. I was in that caramel syrup again. My love! My love was going to be ok! He was alright! Suddenly, I remembered my situation. Still in that slow motion world, The Strigoi's fist swung up to meet my head, but I moved and blocked him. With that, time resumed.

It was as if some unseen force had taken control of my body. I was filled with immense power and control, that it felt like I was exploding. I knee jabbed into his stomach and brought my fist up for a close punch into his nose. Taking all of that built up rage and power, I shrieked the scream of a goddess. The power flew from me with the force of a tidal wave. His head shot back and I took the opportunity to stake him. I pushed the stake in so hard, that the point showed through his back.

"You can never take me away from them, you evil bastard." I said to him before his body stopped twitching and he dropped to the ground. Moving my head from side to side, I realized that my fight with that one Strigoi had taken longer than I thought. The last Strigoi had just been staked and those remaining from the three teams stood there, panting heavily. Bodies were strewn about everywhere. Some of them Strigoi, and some of them were one of us. I stumbled around, surveying the area. My head hurt like a bitch, but the feeling was just in the back of my mind.

I fought dizziness and looked around at the surviving members of the mission. I looked at each one of their faces, and we all shared the same thought.

_We made it. We survived._

Suddenly, I tripped over something and looked down into the dead eyes of Guardian Hammerstone. Kneeling down, I closed his eyelids and whispered a quiet thank you. I hadn't known him well, but I knew that he had been a dedicated guardian and that I wouldn't be the only one to miss him.

"Good work. Let's get out of here." I said to the rest of the team. They all nodded in relief. Weaving through dead body after dead body, we finally made it to the cars and started the drive home. No one spoke.

_Dimitri. I'm coming, my love. _Was my last conscious thought before I finally let the darkness have me.

**Sorry if this seemed short. I had to write this while I was babysitting. I left some hints as to what is to come. Did you find them? Same requirement of five reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

"Rose, Rose. We're here." Guardian Gladge gently shook me awake. She had been kind to me and had accepted my leadership without complaint for this mission. She was one of the few that did trust in my abilities. Looking outside the car window, I realized that I must have slept the entire two hour drive it had taken us to get back.

Several people lined the front gates. The people that wanted to see the survivors. Which of their family and friends had made it back. Which didn't. Among them were some of my friends as well. Adrian, Mia, Eddie, Christian, and Lissa were all lining the front row. They had to have known that I survived. Lissa would have felt it, I'm sure. Even if the bond was only one way, we knew that if your bondmate was gone, half of you was gone as well.

Among those that lined the driveway, I saw him. My god sent from the heavens. His brown hair was loose and hanging, framing his gorgeous face. His eyes sent shivers up my spine, their brilliant brown shining through the entire crowd. I didn't wait for the car to stop. I needed to see him, to touch him, to hold him. I bolted from my seat and leaped out of the open door just as the car came to a stop.

Nothing existed except that beautiful face, smiling at me. I leaped into his arms and he caught me and swung me around. A few people had to dodge so they wouldn't get kicked. When he set me down, I took his face in my hands and planted a big one on him. I had forgotten how wonderful it was to taste him. He was my everything. It had been way too long to go without him.

"Roza…" He whispered my Russian name and I felt a wonderful feeling erupt from my heart. I loved this man, and he loved me.

"Are you hurt," I said in between kisses, "Are you alright, did Lissa heal you completely?" I looked him over and he smiled at me warmly.

"I should be asking you that. What happened to your head?" He asked me, gently touching the part of my head that had hit the wall. The dizziness started to set back in and I stumbled. He caught my arm and his gaze drew to one of concern. I preferred the love expression.

"I'm fine, it's just a little cut. I missed you so much. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I didn't want to leave, I swear I didn't! But Hans put all this pressure on, and he asked me to be leader and—" He silenced me with a kiss and smiled that amazing smile again.

"Roza. I know you had to leave. It doesn't matter, really." He said. I smiled back at him, and took a step, but I immediately regretted it. Black spots danced across my vision and I felt the world growing smaller. I was about to keel over when Dimitri swung me up in his arms.

Just as suddenly, a warm feeling started to fill my entire body. I recognized it as spirit healing. When my vision cleared, I was surprised to see that it wasn't Lissa who had healed me, but Adrian.

"Don't scare us like that, little dhampir. Let's get you to the infirmary." He said, and I nodded weakly. Dimitri carried me off and I zoned out of the chatter of my friends around me as I was led away.

The infirmary was a place that I had been to many an a occasion, especially last week. Either way, I was visiting someone or in it myself. The old doctor at the academy had joked that I need a frequent pass. Maybe I needed one for here too.

"Looks like you have a concussion, no surprise there, and a few fractured ribs. Those'll be sore for a few weeks. Because of the concussion I want you to stay overnight tonight, but you can leave tomorrow morning." Compared to what had been happening, this didn't seem like such a hardship. All I wanted to do right now was sleep. I grumbled tiredly as the doctor left the room.

"What happened out there Rose? Why did they send you?" Eddie asked. If I didn't know him better, I would have thought he was disappoint for not being chosen to go on the mission, but he knew his duty and that there was a better reason why he didn't get picked.

"There had been a threat of Strigoi uprising just outside court, and they needed a lot of guardians to do it. A couple Moroi went as well." I said and almost everyone in the room widened their eyes in shock. Everyone except my Dimitri. He was looking at me with an expression of utter endearment on his face, mingled with his concern for me. I could stare at him for days and never get bored. As creepy as that sounded, it was totally true.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked away from the god with embarrassment. I didn't think I had been looking at him for that long, but maybe I was wrong.

"Well, then, I have to go hit the bar. The bartender that's on during this shift and I enjoy eachother's company very much. I like it especially when she has to turn around to get the drinks." He winked and then scurried out of the room. Christian and Lissa made similar excuses to leave and give Dimitri and I some space.

_Call me if you need me _Lissa sent to me through the bond after one last look. I knew she wanted to heal me, but she also knew better than to waste her gift on something that wasn't life threatening and would just bring her closer to the darkness.

"Oh Roza…" Dimitri whispered once they left. He put his hand on my arm, and I covered it with mine. I smiled at him before tilting my head up so he could kiss me. It was soft and gentle and very very romantic.

"Are you ok, Dimitri?" I asked him with concern. He smiled and turned around. Pulling up his shirt, he showed me the bare skin on his back. It was completely clean except for a small star in the center.

"What's that star? Did you get another tattoo?" I asked. Usually guardians only got the _molnija _marks on their neck, but I knew that he had a tattoo of Ivan's name right over his heart.

"Star? What star?" Dimitri asked, confused. He backed up to mirror and looked over his shoulder. When he saw it, his face looked even more puzzled.

"That wasn't there this morning…" He trailed off. He came closer to me.

"Turn around, let me see it again." I said and he complied. Reaching my fingers out, I gently traced his skin around the star, before touching it equally as gently. When my fingers made contact, a billion sparks of electricity jolted up my arm and I pulled my hand away with a yelp.

"Rose? Roza? What's wrong?" Dimitri asked worriedly. His shirt was all the way down now and he gripped me shoulders, looking me in the eyes.

"When I touched the star, it felt like I was being electrocuted, but only in my arm. It was weird." I said. Weird didn't even really begin to describe it, but I knew that I never wanted to do it again.

"Hm. Maybe Lissa or Sonya will know something." He said, clearly as puzzled as I was.

"Oh my gosh, Sonya! I totally forgot. How's her baby?" I said. Sonya and Mikhail had had their first child just a short month ago. With all the commotion, I had almost entirely forgotten about them.

"Gracie is good, and cute as ever." He said, but I saw his eyes get a little dimmer. I knew how much he wanted a family of his own, and it devastated me that I couldn't give him that. I put my hand on his cheek and he turned into it.

"I'm so sorry Dimitri. Maybe someday we can adopt or something." I said, trying to cheer him up. He smiled halfheartedly.

"It's alright, Roza. I know that if it were possible, you would. Until then, we can just obsess over Lissa and Christian's kid whenever possible." He said, laughing. Then I paused for a second. What did he just say?

"Wait wait wait. Lissa's pregnant?" I said in disbelief. He looked at me confusedly and then his expression changed to sheepish as he realized that Lissa probably had wanted to tell me for herself when the time was right.

"Yeah. She didn't tell you?" He asked. I shook my head wildly. I was _so_ going to have to talk with her.

"Well, I'm sure she meant to…" He trailed off when he saw me look at him with a _stop trying _look. Suddenly, I yawned so loudly that my jaw cracked. Dimitri's expression changed to one of love.

"I'll let you get some sleep, and I'll see you in the morning." He said and I nodded and turned to my side so I could get comfortable. Closing my eyes, I felt him stand up to get ready to leave.

"Goodnight, my dear, sweet, Roza." He said, kissing my forehead softly. I heard him leave the room and close the door softly, so as not to disturb me.

_Goodnight, my darling Dimitri_

**Sorry if you didn't like this chapter, but it needed to happen. You know what I want. 5 reviews before next chapter comes up. You've been doing good so far, let's keep it that way.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, so, I realized that my AN's must have sounded like I was being a total bitch. I'm really sorry for that and I can assure you that I didn't mean it that way. I really want you guys to like me and to like my story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

I dreamt dreams filled with the screams of the dead. Calling me, telling me that they wanted me with them. And all the ghosts that died in the battle alongside me, knowing that I was supposed to be with them now, but not knowing why I wasn't. They wanted me forever, and they were extremely pissed that they didn't have me.

Just as I was about to scream, the scene changed. Now, it was filled with gorgeous flowers and lakes. The walls of the dream shimmered, telling me that I had been saved by a spirit dream.

"Hello, Rose." The familiar voice of Sonya Karp said from behind me. I turned at smiled at the kind Moroi. She had always been one of my favorite teachers, and I was glad that she could live out her life again.

"Hi, Sonya. How's the baby?" I asked and she smiled wistfully.

"Oh, she's wonderful. So full of life and joy." Sonya said and I smiled at her. Soon after Sonya shook her head thoughtfully though and looked at me seriously. Bye bye baby talk.

"Rose. I heard that you found something on Dimitri's back. What was it?"

"A star. It was right where that _thing _was." I shuddered, remembering that terribly night when I had almost lost him.

"A star? Any special kind?" She cocked her head thoughtfully.

"No, just a normal star. Although… something weird did happen. When I touched it, it felt like a bunch of electric sparks shooting up my arm. It hurt." I said. Her eyes widened and I recognized the signs of realization. Moving closer, I grabbed her arms.

"What? What is it?" I asked frantically.

"By any chance, did something happen to cause the star? Like, was there an infection of some kind?" She asked carefully. I could tell she knew something.

"Yes, yes! Dimitri got punched on his back and then he was really sick for a few days because of some moving lines on his back. Lissa healed him but he didn't wake up for a whole week! What do you know, Sonya?" I said frantically, shaking her.

"Rose, listen to me carefully. Dimitri is infected with dark magic. It's a sibling of Spirit, and it's a magic that Strigoi have the capability to use. Not many people know about it, but those that do have generally been taught by ancestors of some kind. The boy that hit Dimitri, where is he now?" Sonya asked, looking me in the eyes. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought she had been trying to use compulsion on me.

"He died. Right after he told me a message that he said to Lissa. He told me that the dead were pissed because I should have been one of them and that they would do anything to get me back. Then he died right there on the floor of the academy common room. That was when Dimitri collapsed. Are you saying that a Strigoi compelled the boy to infect Dimitri? Why?"

"No, a Strigoi didn't do this. The boy wasn't compelled. The boy was a ghost." She said carefully. I was finding this very hard to believe.

"What? No, he touched Dimitri, and everybody saw him. The only people that can see ghosts is me." I said, dumbfounded.

"This boy was possessed by a ghost. Ghosts can only hold a human form for so long, which is why the boy died. There must be someone in the world of the dead who knows how to use the dark magic Somehow, this ghost managed to possess a poor boy and infect Dimitri." Sonya said. I let her go and started to pace around the garden.

"That means that the danger is gone though, right? If that ghost is gone because it possessed that boy, the magic is gone too, right? Dimitri is safe?"

"I wish I could say that, Rose. I really do. But this seems like it was well thought out and planned. This ghost knows of a way to further activate the magic inside of Dimitri." I looked at her with tears in my eyes. My Dimitri was in terrible danger, and it was all because of me. This was all my fault.

"There had to be some way. Some way that I can save him." My voice cracked at the last bit and Sonya's gaze grew sympathetic.

"Oh, Rose. I know you love him. And I promise you, I will find a way. But, for now, you just have to keep your eye on him. Make sure he stays out of danger. I don't know what's going to happen, but as long as that magic is inside of him, anything can change. Watch out for him, Rose…" She began to flicker and the walls of the dream began to shake roughly.

"Sonya?! Sonya!" I called. But, the dream was gone. I opened my eyes to the harsh white light of the Court infirmary.

"Roza, wake up." I looked at Dimitri. His eyes were wide and frantic staring into mine, and his hands gripped my shoulders roughly.

"Dimitri?" I asked, groggily. He sighed, relieved. He hugged me tightly to him and I awkwardly hugged him back.

"God, Rose, that was terrifying. You started moving and twisting in your sleep, and then all of a sudden you were yelling my name and saying 'be safe' and 'I have to keep him safe' and then you yelled Sonya's name really loudly. What happened?" He asked, his eyes looking concernedly back into mine.

I couldn't tell him what Sonya had told me, not until we knew how to save him. "Oh, it was nothing. Just a nightmare I guess. I don't even remember." I said sheepishly. I knew he could see through my lie, but he didn't push me on it.

"Okay, well, you know you can tell me if you want to right?"

"I know, Dimka, I know." I said, using his Russian nickname and putting my hand on his cheek. He kissed my palm and then smiled at me lovingly.

"How bout I go get you some food, huh?" He asked and my mood instantly brightened.

"oh yeah!" I yelled and he got up off of the bed. He left after saying he'd be right back and I stared out the window, thinking about how I was going to save the one person that I had truly fallen in love with.

**Okay, so, how did you like it? A little twist there, huh? Don't worry if you wanted to hear more about Lissa and the upcoming baby, because she'll be coming in in the next few chapters a lot. I just really wanted to focus this on Rose and Dimitri.**

**So, I have a little thing that I need help with. I'm making a new story, and I need you're guys's opinion. Here's te summary, let me know what you think!**

**Princess Rose (recommened titles would be great too): **_Rose is a moroi princess who lost her family in a terrible fight against a Strigoi army and it still haunts her to this day. She attends St. Vladimir's Academy with her best friend, Vasilisa Dragomir, who is destined to be her guardian. But, when terrible things start to happen and the only person she can rely on may be put in danger, what can she do?_

**The summary's a little rough, I know, and I'm not sure how the story might turn out at this point but I would really like you're guys's opinions on the matter. Also, I'm looking for a beta for this current story (ALS) so PM me if you wanna do it! **

**Thanks so much, don't forget to tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! So, I'm going to be working on my new story pretty soon, and I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to update. So here's an uber long fluffy duffy chapter to suffice! Almost 2,500 words!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS VERY MATURE CONTENT IN IT**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

A week had gone by since the raid, and the funerals and wakes that had passed during that time seemed to fly by in a blur. The only one that I truly tuned in to was that of Guardian Hammelstone. Almost every guardian in court showed up for that one, and my theory of his status was proven correct. He was a very well respected guardian.

After the funeral, our group adjourned to Lissa's suite for a little relaxation time. Since everything that had happened with Dimitri and the mission, there really hadn't been time for us all to just sit down and talk to each other. Although, I still paid very close attention to my love, and had Lissa or Adrian periodically check his aura for any spikes in dark magic. They both didn't push me for reasons, and for that I was grateful. So far, nothing had acted up, but that star on his back hadn't faded in the least bit, and I still couldn't touch it without putting myself through some serious pain.

"Hey, Rose, you up for a game of truth or dare?" Christian called from the mini bar. I grinned mischievously at the mention of my favorite game, for which I was notorious for coming up with the best dares.

"You know it, Ozera. Let's get this part started!" I yelled and we all gleefully sat in a circle. Dimitri came next to me and I grabbed his hand, shooting him a smile. He returned it lovingly and squeezed my hand before turning to the game at hand.

"I'll go first! Adrian, truth or dare?" Mia asked.

"Dare. I'm doubting that your dares will be any good, Rinaldi." He said, taking a swig of Russian Vodka. That stuff killed you from the inside. How he could chug it by the bottle completely baffled me.

"Ha." Eddie snorted. Mia smiled happily at Adrian, signaling that she had something in store for him.

"I dare you to a sparring match with Rose." She said, sneering at him. I, as well as everyone else, burst out laughing, while Adrian choked and sputtered.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Adrian yelled at her. Mia shrugged and he knew he had to do it. We made our way down to the gym and Adrian and I suited up in the appropriate padding.

"You're move, Ivashkov." I said. This was the perfect time to get back at him for all those derogatory comments and flirting fails. A quick glance at Dimitri and I could tell he knew exactly what I was thinking.

Adrian gulped loudly, and came at me with a loud battle cry. He swung at me sloppily and I dodged with ease. I took the initiative and followed through with a roundhouse kick to the gut that sent him sprawling back. I gave him a few seconds to regain his balance, not wanting it to end so soon. He had slow reaction times, and his current intoxicated state probably wasn't doing much in his favor either.

"C'mon, Adrian!" Lissa yelled from the sidelines and I glanced at her in mock betrayal. She stuck her tongue out at me and I smiled at her jokingly. Everyone in this room knew that he had no chance of winning.

Adrian came barreling toward me again and before he could even get a swing in I ducked at went for his knees, tackling him onto the mat. Quickly, I pinned his arms to the sides of his head and straddled him. In one quick second, I used my practice stake to "stake" him and therefore ended the match.

I held my hand out to him good-naturedly and helped him stand up from the mat. He took it and smiled down at me, shaking his head lightly.

"I don't know whether to be amazed or offended, but good match, little dhampir." He said and I chuckled. "Although, not sure how I feel about the bruises I'm going to have tomorrow," he said, rubbing his ribs painfully. Lissa immediately moved forward to heal him but Adrian backed her off with a quick shake of his hands and head.

"No, no, cousin. I want to keep these. Proof that I had the guts to face _thee _Rose Hathaway to show all of the girls that line up at my door how brave I am." He said, smiling sarcastically. Christian snorted and shook his head.

"Yeah, right. They'll probably think its makeup or something." Christian said, and I could tell that we were all holding back smiles. Adrian guffawed at the statement and we all went back to Lissa's room.

"Alright, my turn! My turn! Dimitri, truth or dare?" Adrian said mischievously. Oh no. What the hell is he planning?

"Truth." Dimitri said primly, and Adrian's smile grew wider.

"Describe, in great detail, the first time you and Rose had _sex_." Adrian said and Dimitri's face paled immensely.

"Adrian!" Lissa yelled and Adrian shrugged.

"The man said truth, and now he has to answer it." He said. Christian, Eddie, and Mia were all rolling on the floor laughing, and I was fighting the urge to smack the living shit out of him.

"Roza?" Dimitri asked me, recovered. He held out his hand for mine, and his eyes twinkled. Uh oh. I took his hand and this time my face paled. He would tell Adrian in great detail, all right.

*******************************MATURE******************************************

_FLASHBACK_

_ The cabin was set off of the wards, and far away from the academy. Dimitri tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear and his face was a mere inch from mine. His eyes looked deep into my soul, before resting on my lips. _

_ "Roza…" He whispered, before capturing my mouth with his. His tongue dabbed my bottom lip, seeking entrance. I opened my mouth, and let my tongue dance with his. We probed each other's mouths hungrily. Gently, he laid me down on the matt and proceeded to lay on top of me. He looked into my eyes once more, and I hoped he could read the message in them._

_ Dimitri moved his mouth lower, kissing and sucking hungrily on my neck. I moaned and that only seemed to turn us both on more. His lips traveled lower and lower, and I worked at undoing his shirt. When I had wiggled it halfway off, he sat up and threw it into the other corner of the cabin. I dragged him back down, yearning for the wonderful feel of his lips on mine once again._

_ His hands moved up my body, starting at my hips, and hesitating briefly at the hem of my shirt, before whipping that off as well. Now he sat up, looking down at my half naked form under his. I could see the internal war he was raging with himself on the inside, and as an answer to him, I took his hand in mine and placed it on my left breast. He smiled hungrily and put his lips on my collarbone, and I let out another moan._

_ His hands moved under my back and unclasped my bra. He threw that somewhere else and proceeded to massage my one breast and take the other into his mouth. His tongue danced over my nipple, making it hard and sensitive. He blew on it softly and the sensation was enough to drive me crazy. I squirmed in delight and felt him smile as he kissed me. He did the same to my other breast and then trailed his kisses downward._

_ I looked at him and reached for his belt, but he shied away and I grumbled in frustration._

_ "Patience, my dear Roza." He whispered and moved his mouth down to me again. He kissed the hollow of my stomach and used his hands to slowly roll my pants down until they were past my hips, before yanking them off in a single movement. I fisted his hair in my hands and arched my back, thrusting my hips to him. He kissed me just above my pantie line and removed my panties with his teeth. Looking at me for approval, I think my moan was enough to satisfy him._

_ He took my burning clit into his mouth and sucked on it with a need. I thrust my hips to him and let out another loud moan. I knew I was a loud one, but Dimitri was driving me towards the edge with delight. His tongue traveled up and down my slit, making me even more wet if that was even possible. Suddenly, his tongue darted in and out of me quickly, and I knew I was very close._

_ "Dimitri, oh god, I'm gonna cum!" I roared with delight. His tongue stopped moving and he took my mouth with his again. We kissed hungrily, and I felt two of his fingers enter me. I could feel the pressure building from within and I squirmed again. His fingers moved back and forth rapidly and before I knew it, I was screaming in a voice that I hardly recognized as my own. I screamed his name over and over again as I climaxed. My orgasm shook us both and I let out several frantic breaths as I felt myself calm. But we were far from over._

_ This time, I wouldn't let him stop me. I undid his belt with one hand and took off his pants with the other. The bulge sticking out from his boxers was huge. I stroked my hand over it and he let out a moan of his own, squeezing my shoulder tightly. I yanked the last of his clothes off and at last I looked at him. Really looked at him._

_ His member had to be at least eight inches long and three inches in width. It was the biggest I'd ever seen, although I haven't seen any so I guess I can't really make a comparison. My eyes found his and we stared into each other for a long time. I slowly moved my eyes down and with one last breath of hesitation, I took him into my mouth._

_ I slowly moved my mouth up and down his shaft, while tickling his ballsack with my fingers. He groaned pleasurably and took my hair in his hands. My sucking got faster and faster and I could tell he liked it by how loud and often he moaned._

_ "Roza." He grunted. "Stop. I'm going to cum." He managed to get out and I obliged by looking up at him in confusion before widening my eyes as the realization hit me. This was finally it. I was going to lose my virginity to Dimitri._

_ He laid me back down on the mat and placed his member at my entrance. With one final look at me, he entered me slowly. I screamed, half in pain and the other in delight. He was much to big to fit inside me, but that just made the experience that much more pleasurable. He thrust in and out of me slowly, and I moaned again._

_ "Faster, Dimitri!" I moaned out and he did exactly that. Soon, he was thrusting in and out of me at the speed of the true god that he was. With one final thrust, he put his face to my hair and emptied myself into me at the exact time that I had my release. We both screamed in ecstasy as the feelings of utter happiness and arousal surrounded us._

*********************************END OF MATURE********************************

"That…" Adrian started.

"was disgusting." Christian finished.

"On the contrary, I thought it was wonderful." Dimitri said smugly, giving me a full kiss on the lips.

"Okay! Stop before you bring back the memories of what you just revealed!" Mia shrieked. I looked at the group and saw each face was filled with disgust.

"Hey, you asked." I told Adrian and he nodded. His face was slightly paler and he gulped loudly.

"Anyway… Lissa, don't you have something to tell me?" I asked her. She blushed at the attention that turned to her.

"I was going to tell you, Rose, I really was! It was just with the stuff with Dimitri and the attack, I didn't think it was the right time!" She said. I opened myself up to the bond and judged that she really had meant to tell me, she just didn't think it was important.

"Lissa. You being pregnant is definitely important." I said and she blushed further.

"What!" Mia shrieked and then got up to hug Lissa frantically. Eddie and Adrian high-fived Christian in their bromance sort of way and even Dimitri gave him a smile of approval. Although, when Christian caught Dimitri's eyes, all he could do was shudder.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Mia asked excitedly.

"Well… we were thinking that if it was a boy, we would name him Andre, and if it was a girl, we would name her Rosemary. Rose for short." She said, looking at me. My face must have displayed shock, because she giggled.

"Really?" I whispered.

"Yes, really. You are my best friend after all." She giggled again and I smiled. I knew how much of an honor it was for her to name her kid after me.

"As touching as this moment is, the sun is rising as we speak and I don't know about you folk, but I'm beat." Adrian said. Leave it to him to ruin a moment.

"Adrian's right." Mia said, with a yawn. "Bye, ya'll." She said, taking Eddie's hand and exiting the room. Something told me they might not really by going to sleep tonight.

We all said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. As we walked, I grasped Dimitri's hand in my own and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Roza." He said, and kissed the top of my head. I loved the feel of his hand in mine.

"I love you, Dimitri. With all of my heart." I told him. He squeezed my hand lovingly.

"And I love you as well, Roza. With all of my heart." He said and I smiled against his chest.

**Whaddya think? I know that some of you were expecting a real serious chapter more about the dark magic and stuff, but I really wanted to add this playful chapter in there too. I hope you like it!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey party people! So, I know it's been forever. But, I've been working on two new stories! AND I just adopted a story from Aurora Rose Dragomir called Blue Rose Princess which I havent started yet but I will be getting to soon!**

**But plz plz plzzzzzz check out my two new stories 'Vampire Academy Lissa POV' and 'Lily-girl'**

**Both stories are in some serious need of reviews! Like, really. It just makes my day when I see reviews and I love getting your guys's feedback for this story so it would really make me happy if you read and reviewed my other stories too :)))))**

**I love you all!**

Chapter 8

It was Friday, July 16th, and it was Lissa's birthday. Many people had begged for the queen to have a huge celebration since it was tradition, but Lissa refused. All she wanted was a night alone with her friends. The people were hurt and shocked, but they got over it. We were in a council meeting at this point, and Lissa was addressing the council about the quorum law. Very shaky territory.

"Your Highness, with all due respect, how do we know you are not just wanting this abolished to further your own ends? With the quorum law gone, your throne is safe." Rufus Ivashkov, just as pleasant as his brother Nathan, said.

"Prince Ivashkov, are you insinuating that I, as queen, am simply passing a law because I'm scared of losing my throne? My election was made official with the presence of my sister, yes, and I might add that her life is in dangerous peril every second that this law is in force, but the Moroi chose me as their own. Even though Princess Dragomir was present, they still could have chosen another candidate, am I right? I am very confident in the safety of my throne, Prince Ivashkov. But I am not confident in my sister's safety, and wish to protect her by abolishing this law." Lissa stated clearly, and I refrained from letting out a whoop. She showed him!

It had been exactly one month and eighteen days since Lissa's pregnancy was announced, and if you peered closely you could see the outline of a baby bump. She wore a deep purple one-sleeve dress that cinched around her tiny waist and a mermaid tail to the floor. Her platinum blonde hair was tied in a regal bun at the top of her hand, with a few wisps artfully styled to hang down but not look out of place. Her green eyes shone with vibrancy and passion for her people. She was a true ruler.

It had also been about one month and twenty days since finding out about the dark magic inside of Dimitri. Thankfully, he showed no signs of it acting up and it seemed to still lay dormant in his system. I had had to tell Lissa about it and she has been helping me find a cure ever since. Dimitri still didn't know, but I feared that the clock was ticking on how long he had. These ghosts were waiting a long time, and how much longer could they hold out?

One of our ideas had been along the lines of stabbing Dimitri with a spirit charmed stake, but we didn't really know how to test that out without killing him in the process, so that went in the trash. Then we thought about trying a healing session where Lissa, Adrian, and Sonya all healed him together and that one is still on the charts. In order to test it we'd have to tell him though, and I'm not sure how to do that yet. Once he found out, he would surely feel guilty with himself and feel that he was putting everyone in danger just by being in their presence, and then Christian would be without a guardian and I would be without love.

I tuned back in to see that at last the council decided to come to a vote about the quorum law. They'd been on the fence for the past year about trying to get this abolished or keep it and now it looked like they were done debating. Finally!

"All those in favor of abolishing the quorum law," Lissa stated and six of the council members raised their hands. That was more than half!

"All those not in favor," Lissa stated and five members—including Rufus Ivashkov—raised their hands.

"I am in favor of abolishment. Council vote is seven to five. I hereby acknowledge that a member of the royal family does not need at least two members in the family to rule as queen or king, and they are free to hold a council seat at the age of eighteen years." Lissa acknowledged and I felt elation move through the bond and I almost broke my guardian mask with a huge smile. Lissa saw my face and visibly held back a smile of her own.

"Guardian Prost, please inform Princess Dragomir of the new law and relieve her of some of her guards so she may walk the court freely. Tell her that I expect her in my room at five o'clock." She said and the mouse of a guardian nodded before practically leaping off to fulfill the queen's wishes.

"Meeting adjourned. Have a nice evening everyone and we will reconvene in three weeks." Lissa said and everyone got up. A few wished her a happy birthday and she thanked them graciously. After they all left, I moved to Lissa and gave her a huge hug, which she returned with a laugh.

"You did it! You abolished the law!" I squealed and she gave a beaming smile. I saw a few other guardians giving each other high fives.

"I know! This is so great!" She exclaimed and we walked outside, our arms slung around each other's waists.

"So, Miss birthday queen, are you ready for your big bash?" I said and I suddenly felt a flash of doubt through the bond, but she quickly tried to smother it.

"Liss, what's wrong?" I asked her, stopping and facing her. She looked away and down at her feet, biting her lip.

"I just, I don't know if it's the right thing. We still don't know what's wrong with Dimitri, and half of my room is devoted to baby plans. Maybe it just isn't the right time." She said and I tipped her chin up so she was looking at me.

"Hey. No matter if things are bad; this is still your nineteenth birthday. You're a nineteen year old queen, who's expecting a beautiful baby and has a loving boyfriend waiting for you at home! This is the perfect time." I told her and she smiled before continuing walking.

"Oh, hey! So, I almost forgot to bring this up. I got my first ultrasound this morning!" She said and I squealed like a little girl and hugged her tightly before demanding for pictures.

It was a beautiful baby girl. She looked like an alien, but I knew she would be stunning like Lissa and Christian. Yes, you just heard me give a compliment about Christian. Shut up.

We arrived at Lissa's room and already it was looking festive. Bright green streamers hung from the ceiling and balloons overflowed from every spare corner. Two tables had been set aside and covered with gold tablecloths. One for presents, the other for food.

Suddenly, Lissa was ambushed from behind and I went on the defensive, yanking out my stake.

Until I realized it was Christian with a colorful mask on.

"Whoa, Rose, a little on edge?" Christian smirked and I lowered my stake back into its holster, brushing against my gun to make sure it was there. The truth was I was very on edge. This thing with Dimitri had really kept me on my toes. I smiled and jokingly laughed but Lissa easily saw through it and smiled in sympathy.

"Ha, you're just lucky your mask sucks otherwise you'd have my stake through your heart." I said and he shuddered. Lissa craned her neck up and gave Christian a kiss on the lips.

"I love you," she said and he kissed the space under her ear.

"I love you too." He said and they both laughed. I made a gagging noise and Christian flipped me off without looking at me. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the kitchen, having to weave through various balloons in different colors.

"Hey, Liss! You got any more of those truffle things?" I called out. The week before she had brought back these amazing caramel-filled chocolate balls from her trip to Saint Petersburg for a council event. I hadn't gone with her because she had purposefully given Dimitri and I time off for that and we had taken advantage of it. A lot of advantage.

"No! Christian ate them all!" She called and I heard the distinct sounds of shushing and giggling.

"Christian! You dirty pig! There were at least eight left!" I yelled to him before finally settling on a brownie and a coke. Lissa knew my sugar habits and always kept a section stocked off for me.

"Lissa helped me!" Christian exclaimed and I grumbled before shooting the couple a glare. They had moved to the couch and were cuddling with each other and Lissa was holding the ultrasound picture. Christian looked like the happiest man in the world and I rolled my eyes.

Speaking of men…where was mine?

"Has anyone heard from Dimitri?" I asked and Lissa shook her head.

"He said he wasn't feeling well and since it isn't his shift he went to your room."

Christian said and I frowned. Dhampirs didn't get sick that often. In fact, I had never known a dhampir who has gotten sick.

"Maybe I should go—"I was about to leave when Christian called out.

"He said he didn't want anyone bothering him. Even you." Christian said and my frown deepened. That definitely wasn't like him at all.

"Since when do I ever listen to directions? I'll be right back." I said and they sighed as I left.

When I reached our room, I was surprised to see the door slightly ajar. I grabbed my stake and gun with one hand and aimed them down. The gun wouldn't help me much against a Strigoi, but it would still hurt them. With my other hand I pushed open the door slowly and creeped inside. The lights were dim in every room and I slowly made my way around and when I reached the kitchen, I let out a breath of relief when I saw Dimitri leaning over the counter. I reholstered my weapons and moved to him.

"Jesus, Dimitri, you scared me. Why'd you leave the door open?" I asked him and was just about to grab his shoulder when suddenly I was against the wall with Dimitri pinning me with a knife to my neck. I let out a strangled breath and looked at him.

His face was contorted in an emotion I couldn't name and his hair was mussed. His eyes…oh his eyes. They were still brown but… inside. Inside them was something else. A glowing white presence shown through, casting an eerie leer to his face.

The dark magic inside of him had been activated.

**AHHH! What's gonna happen to Dimitri? You better keep reading this story to find out! I promise the next chapter will be up sometime next week. I've got finals (EWWWW) for the rest of the week but then I've got 2 weeks of winter break! yay! So, I'll definitely be writing then.**

**I forgot to mention at the top: I have an awesome beta, RozaRocks! You rock RozaRocks-no pun intended-and I'm so glad that I have you as a beta!**

**Bye bye and I can't wait to see what you thought!**

**~Belle~**


End file.
